Some overland vehicles are designed for rugged and/or off-road applications including, but not limited to commercial, military and construction applications. These vehicles may be tracked or wheeled vehicles and they typically include an operator compartment designed to hold one or more occupants in the vehicle.
The operator compartment is fixed to the vehicle's chassis and it may be integrally formed with the vehicle's chassis. A powertrain is coupled to the chassis to generate power to drive the vehicle. A conventional suspension system, also known as a “chassis to ground” suspension system, is designed to provide relative motion between the chassis and the ground to keep the tracks/wheels in contact with the ground while also maintaining ride quality for the vehicle's occupants.